Coucher de Soleil
by lyl
Summary: Voilà c'est la suite de Leçon de tir......ShWeir


**Coucher de Soleil**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/Weir

Disclaimer : Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

NA : C'est la suite de « Leçon de Tir »

La journée sa déroula dans le calme sur Atlantis. Aucune mission n'avait été prévue laissant ainsi la possibilité aux équipes de se reposer.

Elizabeth ne cessait de penser à John depuis hier soir. Elle ressentait encore la chaleur de ses mains sur ses hanches, ses mains sur les siennes, son souffle contre sa nuque…Il la hantait et elle était troublée. Elle en vint à songer à Simon. Elle se sentit coupable de ressentir de telles choses pour John mais elle ne savait comment réagir. Elle n'avait jamais été autant troublée par un homme…

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un scientifique. Elle eut un petit soupir exaspéré : il ne la laisserait pas tranquille aujourd'hui ! C'était au moins le 15ème qui venait la voir et ce juste pour un petit problème. Elle le suivit et se dit qu'au moins elle ne penserait plus à un certain major…

De son côté, John était dans le même état. Ses pensées étaient très souvent tournées vers Elizabeth. Il voulait de nouveau la sentir contre lui, l'entourer de ses bras…Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de laisser son esprit vagabonder car lui aussi était accablé par les scientifiques à qui il donnait des leçons de tir.

Finalement, le soir arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Il s'était donné rendez-vous à 21 heures car étant dans la période estivale, le soleil se couchait plus tard.

Elle se dirigea vers le hangar où étaient les jumpers. John qui était déjà là, la vit arriver et sourit. Il la détailla : elle portait un jeans avec un débardeur à larges manches, légèrement décolleté, noir. Il la trouvait sublime quoiqu'elle porte. Elle prit l'escalier qui menait aux jumpers qui se trouvaient en hauteur.

E : Bonjour Major

J : Bonjour Docteur, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes…

E : Allez-y

Elle le détailla alors qu'il avait le dos tourné : il portait un treillis noir avec un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Elle adorait quand il s'habillait en noir, elle le trouvait sexy…elle se mit une gifle mentalement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Après tout elle n'allait pas si souvent dans un jumper. John s'affairait à l'avant de l'appareil.

J : ça y est j'ai terminé ! Nous pouvons y aller !

Ils s'installèrent. Elizabeth le regardait : elle était impressionnée de sa facilité à utiliser la technologie des Anciens et ce depuis l'épisode du fauteuil en Antarctique.

J : Mesdames et Messieurs attachez vos ceintures nous sommes prêts à décoller.

Elle sourit : c'était un vrai gamin !

Ils décollèrent. Il lui fit découvrir la cité vue du ciel. Elle était émerveillée. Comme le coucher de Soleil n'était pas pour tout de suite il lui proposa de prendre les commandes.

E : Non je ne préfère pas John !

J : Allez Elizabeth ! Vous verrez c'est très facile.

E : Je ne suis une pilote hors pair Major !

J : Essayez au moins. Venez vers moi.

Elle le regarda : il était très sérieux. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il écarta les jambes et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir devant lui. Elle le regarda mais il était occupé à autre chose pour remarquer le trouble d'Elizabeth. Elle s'installa entre ses jambes.

J : Bien prenez les commandes.

Elle posa ses mains sur les manettes et se tourna vers lui :

E : John je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée…

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et la regarda :

J : Ne vous inquiétez pas Elizabeth.

Ils étaient très proches mais ne firent aucun mouvement. Finalement elle se tourna et il enleva ses mains de sur les siennes.

Elizabeth n'était pas rassurée mais les paroles de John la réconfortaient.

J : Vous voyez vous vous en sortez très bien.

E : J'ai un bon coach.

J : Vous savez que c'est la deuxième fois que vous me dites ça ?

E : C'est la vérité.

Durant quelques minutes ils ne prononcèrent aucune parole savourant la présence de l'autre.

E : Je crois que le moment est arrivé.

J : Pardon ? Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle lui désigna le ciel. Ils regardèrent le coucher de Soleil, heureux et serein. Les mains de John qu'il avait jusqu'alors évité de poser sur elle, encerclèrent sa taille. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa aller contre son torse.

Ils savouraient l'instant présent en sachant qu'il y en aurait peu d'autres comme celui-ci.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras à regrets.

E : Je vous redonne les commandes.

Elle se leva et parti se rasseoir à sa place. Aucune parole ne fut échangée durant le trajet du retour. Ils pensaient tous les deux à ce qui venaient de se produire. Elizabeth fut surprise de voir qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Il se leva et elle le suivit vers l'arrière du jumper. Il voulut lui parler mais se ravisa. Il appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte du jumper. Ils attendirent. Rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya mais rien n'y fit. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent :

J : Je crois que nous sommes bloqués…

A suivre…

PS : La suite aura pour titre « Enfermés »

Merci aux reviewers pour leurs messages, c'est super sympa ! MERCI


End file.
